


Heart of Sterling Silver

by rosepetalsinwinter



Category: House M.D., Miami Medical
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalsinwinter/pseuds/rosepetalsinwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eva Zambrano is hired to be the fourth member of Dr. Gregory House's renowned diagnostic team, she thinks she knows what's in store for her... right up until Allison Cameron arrives in her life, and Eva learns that to love and be loved, you've got to have not a heart of gold, but a heart of sterling silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Sterling Silver

Dear Dr. Zambrano,

Hello! I just wanted to send you a quick email to welcome you to New Jersey and to Dr. House's team. I hope it's not too cold for you. I'm looking forward to seeing you on Monday! (Also, anything House says about you should be disregarded. You'll get it when you get here.)

Sincerely,

Dr. Allison Cameron

Dear Dr. Cameron,

Thank you so much for the email. I look forward to meeting you and your colleagues. And I am adjusting to the weather quite well thank you!

Best wishes,

Dr. Eva Zambrano

Eva leaned back in her seat, smiling at her phone. Allison Cameron had been the only member of House's team who had bothered to email her, and the woman's light tone and playful demeanor made Eva automatically like her.

It had officially been a month since Dr. Gregory House had called her to offer her a position on his diagnostic team. It wouldn't be nearly as exciting as Trauma, but if Dr. House offers you a position on his diagnostic team, you better have a damn good reason to refuse. She was still slightly confused by Dr. Cameron's comment on House saying things about her, but put the thought out of her mind when her three-hour flight to New Jersey touched down, jolting her out of the peace she had been enjoying.

Disembarking, Eva made her way out of the airport, following the directions to her new apartment. It was small but homey.

"I could get used to this," she murmured, stepping into the flat. She had four days to set up before her first day at work, but the boxes with her things wouldn't be arriving until that weekend, so she settled to flip on the TV and fall asleep to the sound of Spanish soap operas.

-ooo-

"Low temperatures with a risk of freezing rain. Please be advised-" Eva groaned and rolled over, flipping off her alarm, which she desperately needed to change to something other than the weather channel. She felt sluggish and groggy, but was quickly jolted awake when she realized it was her first day as the fourth member of Dr. House's diagnostic team at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Shrugging on her work clothes and eating a bit of breakfast, she was out the door, not wishing to be late for her first day of work.

House's office had glass walls, with his name printed across the front door. One room was obviously his territory, as it held the trinkets and toys of someone with very peculiar taste. The other room housed a small table, sink and a white board with the remnants of a list still on its surface. Three men sat within. One was Dr. House, who she recognized by his casual outfit, lack of a doctor's coat, and trademark cane. (She'd done her research). The other two must have been Foreman and Chase. Foreman was reading a file, his dark-haired head bent over the papers. Chase seemed to be making a pot of coffee and having a conversation with House. Carefully, Eva inched her way into the room, trying to remain confident. She was Dr. Zambrano, one of the best trauma doctors in the country. She could-

"Good morning Zambrano!" House's voice boomed as she opened the door, and she looked up, big brown eyes wide.

"Good morning," she replied, running her fingers through her dark hair, which had become disheveled in the wind. Foreman stood up, extending a hand.

"Eric Foreman. Pleasure to meet you."

"Eva Zambrano." Chase introduced himself before his phone rang. His conversation with the person on the other end was brief, and after hanging up, he said, "Cameron told me to tell you she has to call in sick. She's not feeling well." Eva felt her heart fall slightly. She had been looking forward to meeting Cameron, but she shook off the feeling.

House shrugged. "I guess she'll miss today's case. Forty-year-old female with jaundiced skin, internal bleeding, broken bones and… dry vagina." The end of his sentence was turned up like a question, but he nonetheless scrawled the symptoms on the whiteboard before saying, "Go." Foreman and Chase began firing off theories, and Eva's mind raced. Each of their diagnoses were just slightly off. Then…

"She's got Primary Biliary Cirrhosis. Explains all of her symptoms."

Chase and Foreman turned around, shock all over their faces. House looked impressed, leaning on his cane and surveying her almost suspiciously.

"How did you figure that out so quickly?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It just…fit." Then, it dawned on her. "This is a test? Isn't it?"

House chuckled. "Yes. Yes it is. And you pass."

Eva smiled. "Well, let's hope I can figure things out as quickly in a real situation."

Just then, Dr. Lisa Cuddy burst through the front door, carrying a patient file.

"House, you've got a new case."

Turning to her he said with a wink, "For real this time."


End file.
